


Starting a Fire

by OhHelloFandoms123



Series: Requested Works [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, christmas theme, holding hands and omg look at them go, showing affection!, so much fluff you guys, ultimate fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloFandoms123/pseuds/OhHelloFandoms123
Summary: “You alright, love?”“Of course.” Sam sighed, he melted into Bucky’s hug “all this cheering...and noise, can we go someplace else?”ORSam and Bucky run away from a loud Christmas party to escape the noise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Requested Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Starting a Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestlyfrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyfrance/gifts).



> This is for the amazing @honestlyfrance, I enjoyed writing this! Merry Christmas!

Bucky looked at Sam with the best intentions, the noise was getting loud - he could tell his lover was uncomfortable. He took Sam by the hand, caressing his skin gently, placing a kiss on his forehead. “You alright, love?”

“Of course.” Sam sighed, he melted into Bucky’s hug “all this cheering...and noise, can we go someplace else?” The two of them were wearing matching sweaters Sharon gifted to them as a gift. It was pictures of their cats. 

Bucky smiled softly, “we can walk down to the park.” he suggested. The snow fell from the sky and it felt magical. His boyfriend smiled in agreement. He was very grateful to have Sam, he was an angel, a true, loyal and courageous Captain America.

The loud thumping music couldn’t compare to the sound of the snow crunching and the intimacy of holding your lover’s hand. Who needs a party when you have quality time?

It was a blissful moment, everything was perfect. The warmth of their hands intertwined, feeling each other’s heartbeat and the starlight twinkling above them… 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Sam smiled. He kissed Bucky’s palm. “Me too,” his boyfriend replied, kissing his forehead. This Christmas felt warm, loving and careful in its glorious touch and feeling…

The park was beautiful, decorated in colourful Christmas lights and the soft snowflakes dropping from the sky like angels. Sam held Bucky as if he was the best and only gift he wanted - which was true. All they needed was each other for Christmas.

“Merry Christmas, Captain.” Bucky whispered softly, holding Sam closer “you’re the best thing that happened to me.”

“You’re a sap,” Sam kissed him delightfully. They just held each other, in this peace. Sam couldn’t help but smile like a thousand suns and just thought: _I’m so lucky to have someone like him this Christmas._ Their love was like starting a fire, beautiful at first and it kept growing and growing - it was so much beauty that they almost knocked each other out.

“I know,” Bucky said with a cheesy smile. Sam wrapped his arms around his waist, smelling his cologne and the fresh winter air. “I think we can go back now,” he said, noticing how cold he was.

Bucky kissed him and they held hands on their way back to the party. This love was a fire, and nothing can burn it out. This was a highlighted Christmas. For many reasons apart from the stuff they did in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback appreciated! You can request works on my tumblr @pianistwriter80


End file.
